


The Hidden Truth

by CaptainParisStarr



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Crossdressing, Female persona in a male body, First Time, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Love Across The Universe: Dangan Salmon Team, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:54:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29075931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainParisStarr/pseuds/CaptainParisStarr
Summary: When Shuichi sees a crossdressing Korekiyo, not all is as it seems.
Relationships: Saihara Shuichi/Shinguji Korekiyo
Kudos: 12





	The Hidden Truth

Yawning Shuichi hurried across the courtyard towards the dorms after a busy day of dealing with this 'love show' crap that had been dropped onto them by a robot bear.

He was almost at the door when a shadow brushed over him, and he saw a tall woman he had never met before. Which was extremely odd, considering that they were trapped inside the school, and even though it was a live broadcast, no camera crews were to be seen.

"Excuse me, miss? How did you get in here?" He lightly touched the woman's arm to get her attention.

"Ah, young Shuichi. How rude of me; I am Miyadera Shinguji, Korekiyo's older sister."

He stopped short as he saw that the face of the person he was speaking to clearly belonged to Korekiyo himself, even though he was not wearing his signature mask for once.

"Ah, you're confused. I, unfortunately, no longer reside in a mortal body. Mine was quite frail, you see, and failed on me. Then darling Korekiyo used a séance to draw my soul into his own body, which I now share with him. But Korekiyo is obsessed with me; saying he has a sister complex is not doing it justice. He's in love with me, though I have never physically reciprocated his love by any means. He claims I am his lover, but that is just his delusion. Would it be asking too much for you to help me expand Korekiyo's view of love? Help me show him that there is love beyond our bond?"

"Huh?" Shuichi had no idea what to do or say, the whole situation was just too bizarre for him to understand.

"Would you be willing to take Korekiyo as your lover?" She prompted, stepping even closer to Shuichi.

"Lover? I'm a guy." He laughed softly, backing up a few steps. Honestly, he was bisexual, so being with a guy wasn't a big deal for him; it was Korekiyo he was concerned with.

"Ah, yes I am aware. I can see Korekiyo's dreams, and hear even his most private thoughts, so I know that part of his obsession with me stems from abuse at the hands of our father. You see, ever since he was a small child, Korekiyo has been effeminate, which our father hated. He'd try to beat the feminine out of my poor, dear brother, which led to Korekiyo slamming a door on his own emotions. One that never should have been closed. A closet door, one might say." She paused to see if Shuichi understood before continuing.

"Korekiyo is obsessed with me because I was the only woman he is able to love in any way, but he dreams of men at night, showing his true colors. In the days since he's first met you, all of his thoughts have become centered upon you, though he will never admit it, not even to himself. Shuichi, please help Korekiyo understand that it is not bad or wrong for him to like men."

"How?" Shuichi got no further as the person he was speaking with changed.

"Sister! No! How can you betray me like this?!"

"Darling Korekiyo, this is for your own good. I must move on. I have lingered overlong in this world as it is."

"No! Sister, without you…!"

"You will find a new reason to live, and Shuichi, while he may never be that reason, can nonetheless help you find it."

Shuichi watched them converse in morbid fascination. Whenever they switched, Korekiyo's posture, expression, and even his aura all changed, as though he really was two separate people sharing a single body.

"He can hear what you say to me?" 

"Indeed; just as I can hear everything he says, so too can Korekiyo hear my every word. So fret not, Shuichi, for you need explain nothing to my brother. All you need is to say yes. Or no. This will not be forced upon you." She studied his eyes, wondering if she had reached him after all.

"I… can't promise anything, but I won't object to being alone with Korekiyo and… taking it from there."

"Shuichi." The sister was gone, retreating back into whatever dark recess of the mind had birthed the delusion of her; or maybe he really was harboring his sister's spirit. Was that even possible?

"Shall we go inside? I am feeling rather exposed standing out here dressed in such a manner." Korekiyo tugged the skirt down almost nervously.

"Ah, yes, of course." He led the anthropologist into his own room. "I'd be pretty shy about being seen dressed in women's clothing as well."

"There is nothing shameful in how I am dressed. Certain cultures embrace gender ambiguity, allowing individuals to dress as they please. There are also Scottish kilts and the dress-like robes of many religious sects. I am not shy of being seen in a dress… but rather, without my mask."

"Ah." Shuichi sighed. "So, now what?"

"Since this is the will of my sister, I must ask that you tie me to your bed and have your way with me."

"What?" Shuichi had to suppress an urge to flee from his own room. "No, that's… too much for a first date."

"Oh? Then what would you propose?" Korekiyo sat daintily on the edge of the bed.

"Kissing."

"Very well, come here." Korekiyo held his arms out for Shuichi who, after a moment's hesitation, stepped in closer.

Maybe it was the wax taste of the lipstick he was wearing, but Shuichi found himself relaxing into the kisses like he was with a girl.

"Korekiyo!" He gasped the name out as they broke for air, and found that he was now lying on top of the other man.

"Shuichi, there is no need to hold yourself back for my sake. I can feel every beautiful inch of your desire to take me."

"No ropes!" He shot back without thinking; that might be fun for Korekiyo, but it was too extreme for himself, at least right off the bat.

"Very well. Here, underneath you like this, I can admit to myself that I desire you inside me." Korekiyo sighed, writhing underneath Shuichi, though he was not being sexually touched at that moment. "Ah, Sister approves! This is beautiful, so beautiful!"

Shuichi stood up, swaying a little from the strength of his need as he undid his pants. "I'm pretty big, so have you ever played with yourself back here?"

"No but I was welcomed in one village by being deliciously bound with rope in a courtyard, naked from the waist down as men of all ages used my body for release."

Shuichi shuddered, but refrained from commenting on the fact that that sounded like gang-rape.

"It was a heavenly experience, and so, so beautiful." He looked at Shuichi then. "So fear not that you'll hurt me. Pain and pleasure intertwine more closely than you think."

Shuichi nodded slowly. "For you, maybe." He detoured into the bathroom, grabbing the bottle of lube from the medicine cabinet.

He returned just in time to see Korekiyo slide his underwear off, then settle back down with his legs spread wide. "Do not waste too long in preparing me, Shuichi."

Shuichi nodded, understanding that Korekiyo wanted it to hurt a little as he lifted the man's skirt up out of the way.

Korekiyo was shaved, but that did not detract from how male he was down south, his cock long and slim against his thigh.

"Hey, you're gorgeous down here, so you don't have to be so shy at the urinals."

"Are you saying that you desire to watch me relieve myself?"

"Ah, well… no, but…"

"You like to peek? So do I. I enjoy the sight of exposed male genitalia more than anything." He wrapped a hand around Shuichi, tugging him closer by the cock. "My own organ rises whenever I see one, making it difficult to keep my secret. I especially enjoy surprise sights, like the town drunk relieving himself in the fountain, or a youths oversized swim trunks falling off at the beach. Or a certain classmate of ours masturbating in the A/V room with the door wide open, hoping to be caught with his pants down."

Shuichi's fingers ran down the underside of Korekiyo's shaft, towards the opening hidden behind his balls, and decided not to comment.

Korekiyo was soft, much softer than he would have been as an anal virgin, and he took in three fingers with ease. "Is this okay?"

"Yes, this is more than enough." Korekiyo sighed, surrendering himself as Shuichi removed his fingers and pushed something larger inside. "Ah yes! Fill me with your seed. Impregnate me! Make me yours, forever!"

"I don't think it's possible to knock a boy up."

"Open your mind, Shuichi. There's more than one way to impregnate, and more than one meaning to the word." He wrapped himself around the detective, pulling him in even closer.

They kissed again as they moved as one, giving and receiving pleasure and pain equally as teeth grazed and nails tore, and despite his initial reluctance, Shuichi had to admit that the pain heightened the experience.

He came first, spilling deep within Korekiyo as the man tightened around him, spilling his own seed in a hot rush across Shuichi's stomach.

"Was that… okay?"

"Yes." He started, for it was not Korekiyo who had spoken. "Yes, my brother needs to embrace this pleasure, and he is now one step closer to accepting his desires thanks to you." She kissed his cheek before allowing Shuichi to stand.

Blushing hotly, he shoved himself back into his pants.

"No need to be embarrassed; just as I hear everything Korekiyo hears, so to do I see everything he sees, and feel everything he feels." She stood, retrieving Korekiyo's discarded underwear. "I thank you, and bid you a wonderful night." And she was gone.

Shuichi watched her go, regretting only that he had not been able to check with Korekiyo himself that the sex had been good, then he shook his head and went to take a shower.

**Author's Note:**

> Please visit my profile for more information on how to support me as a writer.


End file.
